Unlikely Companions
by Jo Singer
Summary: Lyra Frey, a Weapon, needs to figure out how to not kill her Meister, Alex.  Bad summary, sorry. There may be some fluff, there will be naughty words, and there is an OC warning in effect. You have been warned.  On hiatus due to the fact no one actually reads this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He had run away.

She had been kicked out.

Here our story begins. . . .

* * *

><p>She wandered around, cold and hungry, waiting for someone to come along. She hated being reduced to this state of helplessness, but it was unavoidable. No one had wanted to hire her, so she couldn't get money for food or rent; as a result, she stole what she needed. She wasn't proud of it, but it was life, and life was shit. The one thing she wanted most was a shower. She needed desperately to wash her curling hair. It was short, though, only down to the bottoms of her ears. And at least her bangs weren't long enough to go in her eyes yet. . . . She sighed and shook her head at her own idle thoughts, pulling her thin sweater closer to her and wandering further into the alley.<p>

"Hey, girl!" a male voice called out behind her. "What are you doing?"

She turned to find a boy standing in the mouth of the alleyway. He looked to be around her age, but taller. His hair was fire-orange, sticking up a few different places, and his eyes, in complete contrast, were dark black. The expression on his face told her he was cocky, little arrogant . . . but there was something else there, too. Regardless, he, unlike her, seemed perfectly warm and well fed – he would be a perfect target.

"Oh, I'm just . . . taking a look around," she called out innocently. A lie. "I'm new to Death City, so I thought I'd wander around and get my bearings." Another lie.

He eyed her critically. "Are you staying with someone, or are you just visiting?"

"Just visiting." A third lie, this one harder to force out. She hated that she was stuck here. She missed her home before the incident, her happy life, her books, her friends. Now all she had were the clothes on her back.

"What's your name?" he asked casually, walking a little toward her.

"Um, I'm Lyra."

"Lyra . . . ?"

"Lyra . . . Frey." She had debated changing her last name, but decided to keep it for the sake of familiarity.

"Well, Lyra Frey, nice to meet you. I'm Alexander Aeir." He flashed a half grin at her. "Just call me Alex."

"Hi . . . Alex."

"If you want, I could show you around . . . help you get used to the layout and all."

Lyra hated it, but still she walked up to him, smiling coyly and allowing a flirtatious tone in her voice. "That would be . . . nice." Alex smiled widely.

"Great," he said, turning away. "We should start with–"

He was cut off as Lyra's hand transformed into a metal blade with edges that seemed to mimic waves.

"Sorry about this," she told him, her demeanor suddenly cold, pressing the blade to his back. "But I need all the money you have."

"And here I thought you were going along with me because of my charm and wit," he said dryly, turning to face her once more. A slight look of shock flickered across his face. It was only there for a second, though, and afterwards he kept his face carefully neutral. "You're a Weapon?"

For some reason, Lyra's heart sank. Not many people these days held contempt for the people who could transform their bodies into fighting machines, but there were enough Weapons to make some people afraid. But why would she care if this stranger was prejudice against Weapons? _You care,_ a small voice whispered to her, _because you were hoping he was different from your parents._ Maybe that was it, but still, it was a stupid reason for her to feel hurt. Suddenly, her depression turned to anger. Who was he to judge her? After all she had gone through, didn't she deserve a break?

"Yeah, yeah, I am a Weapon," she told him with renewed vigour. "And I'm also hungry, and cold, and very, very annoyed. So please, give me your money – and your sweater, now that I think about it – before I decide to carve you into pieces."

"You're not one of those weapons that eat human souls are you?" he asked her carefully.

"Wha-What? No! Why would you ask that!"

"Just checking." And to her eternal shock, he grinned and stuck his hand out. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Alex, a Meister. I'm on my way to join Death Weapon Meister Academy. Would you like to come with me?" He was a Meister – one capable of wielding a Weapon without harm. He didn't really seem like the type to be a Meister, though; it took a strong soul to be one, and this boy looked like a spoiled rich brat.

"You're insane. . . ." she breathed.

He chuckled slightly at the extreme look of shock on her face.

"Come on," he said softly. "It would be a better life for you than the one you have now. Unless you enjoy robbing whoever happens to cross your path in this alley . . . ?"

"I. . . ." She faltered. Why was he being so nice? She was trying to mug him, for goddness sake! So why was he offering. . . ? "I. . . ."

What would it be like, she wondered, to be in a place where Weapons and Meisters were taught by people just like them? To be able to use her weapon form for something other than petty theft? To have a room, a place to call home again? It all seemed a little to good to be true, and yet. . . .

Her hand returned to normal.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

And a year passes.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Thanks so much for even bothering to read~

This will be my first story deemed worthy of actually getting posted. I usually type out chapters in a word document on my computer, so there shouldn't be any misspelled words, and my apologies if there are. Same with any shitty grammar there may be.

I admit, I would like at least one review before I post the next chapter . . . but regardless, I'll post when I end up finishing the next chapter. (Lol) So, yeah, hope you enjoyed it. If you don't like OC's, I don't recommend you continue on with this story at all.

Thanks goes out to my sister, who read this first, and who helped me work out some details. Thanks, Casper!


	2. Broken Doors and Memories

Chapter I – Broken Doors and Memories

Lyra groaned, covering her eyes with her hand as sunlight streamed in through her window. It had been a late night studying for an upcoming test, and she did _not_ want to get up so early.

That feeling was rudely erased when her door was kicked in.

"Lyra," a familiar voice called out in a singsong tone. "It's time to wake up."

"Arrgh." She rolled over to face the opposite direction. "Get out, Alex."

"No, seriously, Lyra. You have five minutes to get up, or I'm leaving without you. And then you'll be late."

She shot up in panic. Her hazy mind registered somewhere that the stack of books that had been laying in front of the door was now scattered across the floor. All the other stacks, however, were still neat in her numerous bookcases. This was relevant to the fact that _her door had just been kicked in for the third time that week._

"Alex, am I really going to be late?" she asked him quietly.

"Um, well. . . ." He rubbed the back of his head. "No, not really. You have about an hour." He grinned apologetically.

"Alex. . . ."

"Yes, Lyra?"

"Get the hell out of my room before I decapitate you. . . ." she growled.

He quickly retreated.

Lyra moaned and got out of bed. Now that she was awake, she might as well get changed out of her pajamas. She quickly grabbed a white dress shirt and black skirt and leggings out of her closet and headed toward the shower. She'd have to make it quick, but she should be able to make it on time, and not have to skip breakfast.

* * *

><p>Alex leaned back from his empty plate and sighed. For some reason, he was feeling nostalgic, thinking about when he and Lyra had first met. He wasn't sure then, and he wasn't sure now what had compelled him to call out to her. But all in all, it had obviously been a good choice.<p>

_I mean, sure, it took a little while, _he thought with a grin, _but we're getting along all right now._

In the beginning, Lyra had been resistant to him to the point that she refused to speak to him after her nonchalant, "Sure, why the hell not?" After that, she had simply waved her hand at him, expecting him to lead the way to DWMA.

And lead he did. It was a simple matter to convince the teachers to let Lyra in – she could already transform into a full weapon, already had basic control over which body parts could transform – all in all, "simple" was not a descriptive enough word. Perhaps "pathetically easy" would be a better description.

From then on, he didn't get to see Lyra until the first day. All the newcomers had been forced into a room, made to put on name tags stating whether they were Weapon or Meister, and told something along the lines of, "Look, if you find your partner now, great. If not, don't worry, you'll have other chances." Of course, it was obvious to him that Lyra and he would be partners; however, it wasn't so obvious to her.

From what he could remember, the conversation had gone something like, "Want to be partners?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Even though I saved you from a life of poverty, despair, and thievery?"

"Hell no."

"You realise that all the other people are going to be even more annoying than I am, right? And I have a friend that's paying for an apartment, so you wouldn't have to live in the dorms?"

"I'd rather live in the dorms than with you."

"What, do you think I'd do something to you in your sleep?"

"Go away."

"I'm hurt. I'll have you know that I usually take a girl out to dinner before I try anything."

"Leave me alone."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"I will cut you."

"With a cherry on top?"

"I will defenestrate you."

"What would it take for me to get you to agree to be my partner?"

"For you not to be you."

"I can not be me real easy. I'm a great actor."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You do realise I won't leave you alone until you agree, right?"

There had been a long pause, and then, "You have to buy me lots of books."

"Any books you want."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Lyra stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, but hair still a little damp, towelling it dry as she walked to her room. She set about putting on the rest of her daily self-imposed uniform (a black-and-white striped bow tie, which she simply knotted around her neck), and, grabbing her book bag along the way, headed out the door. She ignored Alex, who was seated at the table, staring at the ceiling with the most ridiculous look on his face, breakfast dishes still in front of him. He had broken her door for the third time in a week, <em>and it was only Monday.<em> She decided he could handle being a little late for class.

The walk to DWMA was largely uneventful. The most exciting thing was she accidentally tripping on the enormous staircase. Thankfully, she saved herself rather easily; all those gymnastic lessons had paid off.

The classroom was virtually empty when Lyra got to it, so she sat and pulled out a book.

Alex gradually came back to reality, gazing at the clock. A few moments passed before it finally clicked in what time it was.

"I'm going to be late!" he screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** Thanks for reading! If you're reading this, it's probably been a few days since I posted the prologue. And I lied about wanting reviews before I posted. (I had this typed up already. . . .) Stick around for next chapter. We might actually get around to introducing the canon characters! (Lol)

For anyone who is wondering, to defenestrate someone is to throw them out of a window. So basically, Lyra was threatening to throw Alex out a window. (Points to whoever can tell me what that word is a reference to! :D )

Also, just to let you know, I'm mostly writing this story to practise my grammar. So please, if you notice anything that's incorrect, point it out (politely) in a review!

That reminds me: please review! Nice ones will get a nice reply, flames will be used to warm my toes. (Lol)

I hope you're enjoying. :)


	3. Lunchtime Nightmares

Chapter II – Lunch Time Nightmares

"Lyra? Are you awake?"

"Hmm? What?" Lyra raised her head. In front of her was Maka, who had apparently been trying to wake her for a short while.

Wincing, Lyra peeled her bok off her face. She couldn't see it, but she would bet good money that there was a large red mark from the corner of her book. The last thing she remembered was trying to keep her eyes open while waiting for class to start.

"The bell just rung," Maka told her, slightly amused and exasperated. Lyra just groaned.

"Can I just go back to sleep . . . ?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Class was long and boring – Lyra didn't bother paying attention, as she knew that if it came down to it, she could get notes from Maka. (If she begged. . . .) The most exciting thing that happened during the morning was when Alex finally showed up nearly halfway through first period.<p>

The door had burst open, Alex hurtling through at top speed.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorry!" he had yelled, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was interrupting the lesson. "I'llneverbelateagainpleasedon'tgivemedetention!"

Of course, he had gotten detention.

Finally, lunch time came around. Lyra, preferring to be alone at this time, headed to the library. Or at least, she tried to, but Alex dragged her out to the front steps to eat with everyone.

Lyra sighed as she sat, eating her lunch quietly and trying not to let the noise get to her too much.

"Lyra."

She looked up to find Maka staring down at her.

"Are you alright? You seem quiet today."

Lyra forced out a smile – though it felt more like a grimace – and said, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Does it hurt?" Alex quipped.

"Haha," Lyra dead panned, rolling her eyes. "Only for people with no brains."

Soul and Maka laughed while Alex mockingly looked hurt.

"You wound me, dear lady," he joked. "But seriously – does it hurt? I wouldn't know."

Somehow, even Lyra managed a quiet giggle for that one.

"That was bad," she groaned, covering her face with a book. "Can I leave yet? I can feel my brain melting."

Soul was about to say something when suddenly, without warning, Black Star landed next to them in a heap.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um," Soul said hesitantly, "what just happened?"

Black Star jumped up, unharmed. "I meant to do that!"

"Of course you did," Lyra muttered.

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't sure exactly why Black Star had suddenly fallen directly beside them – but accident or no accident, if Black Star was there, then that meant –<p>

"Black Star! I told you to be careful!"

Alex felt himself begin to blush as he watched Tsubaki run up the front steps. Every time he saw her, he freaked out and couldn't speak. Lyra teased him mercilessly about it; but to him, it was worth it. Tsubaki was his not-so-secret crush, and it had been that way since he joined DWMA. It didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon, though. She seemed completely oblivious to his feelings. He was alright with that, though, so long as she was happy. (Or at least, that's what he told himself, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous of Black Star.)

"I'm fine!" Black Star said loudly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "For a man who is going to transcend God, that was nothing!"

"He's brainless, that's what he is," Alex heard Lyra groan. In this case, he couldn't help but agree.

Things quieted down a little after that, as Lyra and Maka talked about a book, and Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki talked about something Alex didn't pay attention to. Every so often, Soul would give Alex a _look_ that basically said, _MAN UP! _but he couldn't. So he just sat there, blushing and hoping Lyra wouldn't notice how quiet he was being. Thankfully, she didn't get a chance, because Death the Kid, Liz and Patty walked up to sit with them.

* * *

><p>"What happened in chapter nineteen?" Lyra asked Maka. "I fell asleep this morning before I could finish."<p>

"Spoilers!" Maka said. "I can't tell you."

"Can't you tell me _anything_?" Lyra pleaded.

"Just that the Hungarian Horntail is not a pleasant creature."

"You're no fun. . . ."

"YOU!" someone shouted behind her. "WHY WOULD YOU WEAR THAT BOW TIE? IT'S COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL!"

Lyra turned to find an infuriated Kid, frothing at the mouth and pointing with horror towards her bow tie.

"If you don't like my bow tie, you'd hate my underwear," she giggled. (They consisted of the same diagonally striped material. Funny how everything matched like that.)

"Honestly, Kid," Liz said soothingly, "just calm down."

"I CAN'T!" he agonized. "I–"

He was cut off as Patty began whacking him on the head with Lyra's book which she had somehow obtained without anyone noticing.

They all looked away, pretending the book-beating wasn't happening. Except for Lyra, who just laughed.

Lyra found herself nodding off as the conversation took a dull turn. She didn't particularly care for the topic of whether or not students should be allowed to eat during class. Quite frankly, she couldn't care less because most of the student did it anyways, and none of the teachers punished them for it, therefore nullifying the whole point of the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you see me?" <em>

_Lyra spun around in the dark room. _

_"I might be able to," she whispered, "if the lights were on."_

_"But that wouldn't be any fun," the voice called out. "The point of the game is that you can't see me."_

_"Then why the bloody hell did you ask if I could see you, moron?" She was beginning to get annoyed._

_"Because, I was _bored_." Isn't that why anyone does anything? Because we're all _bored_?"_

_"Some people do things for love, or because they hate, or anything other than boredom, really," she argued. "Only idiots only do things because they're bored."_

_"Oh, please. Calling me an idiot is like calling the sun small. It's ridiculous."_

_At this point, all Lyra could tell was that the voice was male, and seemed to be coming from whatever direction she wasn't facing. She was beginning to feel very frustrated indeed._

_"You're awfully full of yourself, now aren't you?"_

_"Well, I should be. I'm sure I'm much smarter than you, at least."_

_"Why don't you say that to my face?" she growled._

_The lights went up. She was in a plain grey room, no furniture, and across from her stood a young man with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and a wide smirk. He was dressed in an impeccable, expensive looking suit, and was strutting slowly towards her._

_Something about him frightened her, though she wasn't quiet sure what._

_"Who are you?" she whispered. He stopped directly in front of her, the smirk growing wider._

_"My name," he whispered back, "is James Singer ." He leaned in close and she froze, trying desperately to fight the urge to move away. "And I will be your undoing."_

* * *

><p>"Lyra."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You won't be able to stop me," he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his breathe gently moved her hair. "You know what I will do, and you will let me."<em>

* * *

><p>"Lyra, are you okay?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Worse than that, though. You'll <em>help_ me."_

* * *

><p>"Lyra, come on, it's time to wake up now."<p>

"Do you think she's alright? She seems like she's having a nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>He leaned back from her, his smirk gone. "This," he exclaimed, gesturing towards the new landscape, "is what will happen."<em>

_They were outside, inside a circle of trees, the sky dark and foreboding. In front of Lyra, the grass was burnt in strange patterns._

_"What is this?" she asked James._

_"This is just a dream."_

* * *

><p>"It's just a dream, Lyra. It's alright."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"But it's not alright, it's not okay. You can't just wake up from this and know that it's going to be alright, oh no," he told her. His grin was turning sadistic. "Because this is aaaaaaaaall really going to happen, all of it, even if you think it's not."<em>

* * *

><p>"Lyra, it's not real, please. Just wake up, Lyra."<p>

"We should get the nurse."

"No, don't. She'll wake up in a bit, she will."

"Alex, we've been trying to wake her for at least ten minutes now."

"Please, just give me a little more time. I can get her awake, I know I can."

* * *

><p><em>"Are you keeping them from waking me up?" Lyra questioned. Her heart was racing, though she wasn't sure if it was from the fear, or from the excitement. She could not deny that this was exciting her, as much as she wanted to; she was curious, and for her, curiosity beat every single voice in her mind screaming at her that she was in danger, that he was an obvious psychopath.<em>

_"Maybe. Maybe you just don't want to wake up."_

_On one hand, she wanted to run screaming away from this boy. Every bit of her felt like he was out to hurt her. But on the other hand, this was just a dream, right? Except he said it wasn't. Who should she believe?_

_On a third hand, something was drawing her in, telling her to stay despite the insanity of it all._

_The third hand won._

* * *

><p>"Don't do that, she'll kill you."<p>

"Well, we're kind of running out of options, Alex. It's either this, or let Soul start tickling her."

"Don't do it, man. She will _skin_ you if you try. Make you into a pair of shoes."

"I'd risk it."

* * *

><p><em>"Can I please wake up now? I'd rather not be tickled."<em>

_"If you insist."_

* * *

><p>Lyra bolted upright as her eyes flew open. "Guys," she exclaimed, "I had the <em>weirdest<em> dream."

* * *

><p>[AN]

Hey guys! Or person, I guess, since there's only like one review and no story alerts. O-O You guys are al meanies. Not sure why I even bother posting now. (Lol) But, it's still early, so okay. And my story isn't that great, although, apparently it 'has potential,' so that's something. Thanks, RiverSaint2.0, for taking time to review.

Also, not entirely sure why it turned out like this. I was just planning on having Lyra fall asleep and have a dream about her past . . . but instead, she's stuck with this weird James dude that thinks she's going to help him take over the world, or something like that. Hooray for evil plots! XD

I feel kinda bad. I gave Soul exactly one line, "I'd risk it." A whole three letters, wow, it's a record. _;

I'm so proud of myself! Over one thousand five hundred words without the author's notes, it's a record! (Again!)

Hopefully you enjoyed . . . of course, I won't know until you, uh, review, or favourite, or alert or anything . . . so take five minutes? It can be as simple as saying, 'Good job. I like this.' I won't mind!

Thanks for reading in the first place, though, and see you later!

P.S. I think I'll wait for at least one review and/or one alert before I post the next chapter, because I don't really want to post it if no one is going to read


End file.
